You know your in Band When
by Trackgirl18
Summary: Enjoy:


You know you're in band when…

I read a lot of these and I just HAD to make one. Most of these relate to me and the marching band I'm in and some other ones I took from other people.

You're in gym class and you roll-step instead of walk/run

You're in gym class and when your teacher tells you to backwards skip or backwards lunge, you relave instead.

Someone calls you a "band geek" and your proud of it

You urge yourself to go to school just because band always makes your day

Every person you want to dates is in band

All of your friends are in band

You complain all the time about how terrible marching season is, but once it's over, you miss it…a lot

You spend your week days at school practicing and your weekends at competitions

You love to mess with your band director

You want to freaking push Dr. Beat off a cliff

If you're in pit, you try every possible way to hide behind the Drum Major so the sun doesn't get in your eyes while you play…thanks Paul and Leah!

You absolutely HATE the other band in your division, but yet you wish them luck when you pass them.

You cheer when your band gets last place in your division

"One more time" NEVER means "One more time"

You see your section more than your own family

You store EVERYTHING in your band locker

Underarmor is your best friend during band camp

Band Camp is the highlight of your summer

Water is your life saver

One of your best friends is an upper-class man

Your summer consists of band camp and your school days consist of band

The best meal you can get at a football game is a cup of hot chocolate and a bag of skittles

You're lucky if you get to eat dinner at home on a day of a football game

Your Ipod is filled with this year's show music

You swear your uniform is bullet proof because it's so thick

"Dynamics" are another word for "suggestion"

You play the loudest you can until your Band Director yells at you

You keep an extra set of warm clothes in your band locker just for marching season

You have done more pushups than the football team

During your freshman year, you don't think you can memorize your music, but them you end up memorizing the whole show in your head

You BOOK IT to your instrument so you have time to play a song during pep band

There are these evil little things that you like to call a "dot book"

Most of your stories start with "that one time during band" or "today during band camp" or " this one time during our sectional"

There are 3 busses: the band bus, the drumline bus, and the guard bus

Band is the highlight of your day

Keeping a wii in your band locker is completely normal

You try to hide your phone from your Band Director wand text when he's not looking

You have thought about becoming a drum major

Quitting band is like committing suicide

Singing random songs after a competition on the bus is completely normal

Breaking a drum head is completely normal

Your Band Director knows just about everything about every band member…even what you don't want them to know.

You're a master of sleeping on the bus in an uncomfortable position when it's really noisy

Your band marches better in the rain XD ( my band does; we're masters at it)

You can change into your uniform in 2 minutes. Tops.

Being called a hooker isn't offensive

During concert season, the whole band actually tries when another teacher walks in the room, but when they leave, the band decides to suck at playing again

Your band locker is your second room

Your Band Director gets stricter on upcoming events

The Band Director knows the band isn't paying any attention when the Drum Major's call "set" and he takes a few minutes to admire whatever you're looking at (Ex. Double rainbows right after a light shower XD)

During pep band, there's always one person who bring a portable video game with them and plays when you don't have to play music

When the pep band is practicing, right before the whole band is about to play, the percussion play the beat to the upcoming song and sing if there are lyrics to the song (EX. *plays beat to "Don't Stop Believin' Percussion- "DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'!)

You spend your lunch in the band room talking to your band geek friends and the Band Director

The Drum Major's have seniority over EVERYTHING but the Band Director

You are friends with one or all of the Drum Major's

Being early means you're on time

Being late means you're dead. Literally

Your Band Director sees EVERYTHING when you rehearse on the field

Marching season is the highlight of your school year

Someone unplugs Dr. Beat and plays their Ipod instead

The percussion gets many sets of new mallets for the year and they end up breaking by the time marching season is only half over (that happened to us and a boy, was our instructor ready to kill us)

When someone messes up the order of the mallets for each instrument, you want to murder them

Everyone tries for marching season, but when it comes to concert season, nobody cares

The pit gets their fair share of marching by pushing all the equipment onto the field

When the sprinklers pop out of the ground to water the grass, the #1 goal for the pit is to cover the instruments and make a run for it

You walk down the hall with your band friends and you can keep time with them

You HATE it when someone doesn't walk in time with you

You always start walking on your left foot

Your lung capacity in band is HUGE, but when you get to gym class, it dies and becomes super small

You pass the practice field and think of all your "good" memories of it

When it rains, the drumline makes a giant pit of mud in one place

All the seniors are depressed after state because they just played their last show

Sleeping on top of your friends on the band bus is totally normal

You try so hard not to mess up so you don't have to do the pushups that go with it as a punishment

When you listen to the judge talk about what your band has done well, needs to improve, and what was bad, and he/she doesn't stop talking, you and your friends wonder if he/she even breathes.

Your life can be depressing, annoying or irritating, and yet band class can cheer you up

All pit players have to explain to their friends that not all of the instruments are xylophones

Having only 1 meal per day is normal

You hate the fact that your uniform is so think and hot in the summer, but once it hits fall it becomes your life saver

There is a reason why the band joined band, not choir

Sitting as a group and having your Drum Major's and Band Director talk to you during band camp or rehearsal is referred to "story time"

Marching band will always be harder than football

The word "privacy" is non-existent

When two people are still in the band room while everyone is on the field, they come walking out and your Band Director threatens the last one with 10 pushups if they don't make it in time so they sprint so they don't have to

The "first day of school" is the same as "welcome back, we haven't seen you for a whole week!"

Suddenly, you now have about 200 new brothers and sisters when you join high school band

You've had to write an essay on why you shouldn't eat in the band room

You understand the Band Directors jokes

You no longer think of yourself as a person, but a dot on a drill book page

You change on a bus with 45 other students, band director and parents and with no separation between boys and girls

You always have random symbols on your wrists or hands to get into a competition

During the first football games you hate your heavy uniforms, but by the last ones you love them so much

When your Band Director has seen you in only sports bra and spandex and that is totally normal…during parade season!

When you accidentally call your Band Director "Dad"

Marching band is getting dizzy from all the hairspray fumes

When a drummer makes sense

Knowing which fans on the band ceiling spin slower and in the wrong direction from waiting for the trumpets to learn their parts

One of your best friends is the band teacher

When asked what sport you play, you say marching band

Every time you go into the band room, you feel happy

You spend all your free time in the band room

Your section leader is the only person you will never do pushups for

The drumline is practicing the cadence and you can carry on a conversation, but your non-band friend keeps getting distracted and can't concentrate

You see people in band more than your family

You attempt to play other people's instruments and fail epically

You use pencils in class as a miniature drumsticks and ply rhythms on your desk, annoy virtually everyone but the band kids

You know that being early is on time, being on time is late, and being late is unacceptable

At times your Band Director seems like the most oblivious person in the world


End file.
